


Plus One

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Derek Hale was a pretty well known name in the police world, though mostly everyone knew him as Captain Hale. He was one of the best detectives that United States of America ever had, and he led his precinct to be the best one as well. He never smiled, always glaring and frowning at everyone no matter what, and everyone who worked for him might think that he was actually just a robot with the way he kept to himself; he never went to any work functions or parties, or even casual hangouts with friends. He never even talked with people, unless it was about work.People were pretty sure that Derek had no personal life as well.However, that assumption was being refuted by the fact that Derek Hale was wearing a wedding ring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumor Mill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519459) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Thank you so much for ikeracity for letting me using this premise from Rumor Mill. That fanfic is one of the best Cherik fanfics I've ever read in my whole life. 
> 
> Anyway, this story set in Alternate Universe where there is no werewolves, and instead of Sheriff Department, Beacon Hills has Beacon Hills Police Department. 
> 
> This fanfic is a some kind of fussion between ikeracity's Rumor Mill and Brooklyn 99.

Derek Hale was a pretty well known name in the police world, though mostly everyone knew him as Captain Hale. He was one of the best detectives that United States of America ever had, and he led his precinct to be the best one as well. He never smiled, always glaring and frowning at everyone no matter what, and everyone who worked for him might think that he was actually just a robot with the way he kept to himself; he never went to any work functions or parties, or even casual hangouts with friends. _Not that Derek Hale got any friends anyway._ Because he never even talked with people, unless it was about work.

The Detectives of Beacon Hills Police Department a.k.a People Who Worked Directly Under Derek Hale that consisted of Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, Allison Argent and Danny Mahealani were pretty sure that Derek had no personal life as well.

However, that assumption was being refuted by the fact that Derek Hale was _wearing a wedding ring_.

The ring was gold and simple, but the Captain never took it off and he always seemed to touch it casually during simple moments like when he was talking or just thinking in general. That taken everyone aback to be honest, because nobody expected that.

And for two years, since the very first day of Captain Hale being stationed in Beacon Hills, everyone had been speculating how Captain Hale’s spouse looked like.  It only fueled everyone’s curiosity when Captain Hale didn’t keep any personal photos in his office space. The only proof that the man had a life outside BHPD was the wedding ring.

“I bet his wife is someone like Cate Blanchett or Angeline Jolie,” Isaac said during lunch break that afternoon. “Because Captain Hale is a very intimidating man, so I’m sure his wife supposed to be someone who is even more intimidating than him. No one would want to marry him otherwise.”

Lydia hummed. “I think he is married to a guy instead, though,” she said, made everyone looked at her in shocked. Not that they didn’t like having a gay boss, but it was more like because, “How could you come up with that?” Scott asked what was in everyone’s mind.

Lydia shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder prettily. “Just a feeling.”

Danny sighed. “Either husband or wife, I bet his spouse is someone who has scarier glare than Captain.”

And everyone nodded at that statement. Since their Captain could actually glare to suspects, and they would immediately confessed their crime on the spot. That method was way more effective during interrogation than any other methods.

It wasn’t until nearly Christmas when Erica ran up to the café where they usually had lunch outside the station with a frantic look on her face.

“What?” Allison asked, as she grabbed another chair so Erica would have a place to sit down. She didn’t immediately talk after she sat down though, tried to control her breathing first.

“You guys know that I’m being assigned to send Annual Christmas Party invitation email to everyone in the precinct, right?” she asked after she could breathe normally again.

Some nodded confusedly while some raised an eyebrow in similar confused manner at her.

“Alright,” she continued. “I just got Captain Hale’s RSVP.”

“And?” Boyd asked.

“And he is going to bring a _plus one_.”

* * *

Everyone could barely keep their excitement over seeing Captain’s spouse for the first time in forever, but they tried their best to keep the excitement at minimum level when the Captain was around.

On the D-day though, they saw Captain entered the room alone, and both Scott and Isaac didn’t even bother to hide their sigh of disappointment.

“Maybe he changed his mind,” Danny supplied, tried to sound neutral but everyone could see the slight frown on his expression. Everyone had been looking forward to this day after all.

Erica sighed. “Well, now that it is clear that Captain came alone, I’m just gonna grab a drink and mingle,” she said. Everyone agreed, and went to their separate ways around the room. Erica headed towards the bar first of course.

She was just received his drink when he noticed the guy standing next to him.

The guy _was adorable as fuck_. He got a lean body with muscles in the right way—Erica could tell from the perfect suit the guy wore—and also pretty eyes. And that lips though. Erica would do anything to be able to kiss those perfect set of lips.

As if he felt her stare, the guy turned to her and smiled. “Hi.” Erica felt like _melting_.

Decided to bring up his A-game, she smiled back at him. “Hi,” she greeted back, and as her eyes traveled down his body, she noticed the Star Wars watch on his wrist. It supposed to put her off, but the guy nailed the formal style with Star Wars watch anyway. “A fan of Star Wars? I still think the original trilogy is still the best one ever.”

The guy grinned even wider. And before Erica knew it, they engaged in a very interesting discussion about Star Wars, comic books; Marvel vs DC topic was on the table also, and then their conversation broadened into other popular culture as well.

Seriously, the guy was everything Erica ever dreamed of. He was smart, witty with a right amount of sarcastic, and of course gorgeous as fuck.

But when she was about to open her mouth to ask the guy whether he wanted to get out of here and went somewhere else, the guy pulled his hand out from his pocket where he had been keeping it all this time, waved to someone behind Erica and said, “Oh, that’s my husband over there! We went here with separate cars since I couldn’t get out of work on time. Where the hell he has been hiding…”

Erica’s eyes widened automatically when he saw a flash of gold on his _ring_ _finger_ and she felt like her heart just shattered into pieces. _Of course the most attractive guy ever was taken._

Erica didn’t say anything to respond to him, schooled her expression and turned around to follow his gaze instead. Because she needed to see how his husband looked like and sent her deathly-est glare over, but when he saw _the husband_ who was approaching them, her glare disappeared, replaced by a dumbfounded expression instead.

Because it was _Derek Hale_ who was marching at them. And for the first time, the Captain didn’t glare or frown. He got this _soft_ _look_ on his face instead, and he didn’t even bother with Erica at all. He just walked towards the guy and pulled him into a deep yet sweet kiss. Erica could only stare in disbelief.

“Derek, baby, you should introduce me to your colleague properly,” the guy said after he pulled back. _Did he just call Derek ‘baby’?_

Captain Hale grunted, and turned his gaze to Erica. His glare was back this time. He put his arm around his husband possessively, and Erica gulped. If Captain Hale was watching the entire time she tried to flirt with his husband, she was going to be dead. And nobody would ever found her body.

“Erica, my husband,” he said.

Captain Hale’s husband rolled his eyes and slapped his chest. “Keep doing that and everyone will really think that my name is _My Husband_ ,” he said, and smiled at Erica. “Erica Reyes, right? I’m Stiles. And before you say anything, no, it is not my real name. But I assure you, you’ll be grateful not knowing. It took me years to be able to pronounce it correctly anyway, and it is _my name_. And by the way, Derek talks about you a lot! It’s nice to finally meeting you.”

“Captain talks about me—what?”

Captain Hale grunted again. “Let’s go looking for food,” he said, tried to tug Stiles away from Erica.

“Derek! But we’re still talking—okay fine,” he finally gave in. “Talk to you later, Erica!” Stiles waved cheerfully behind his shoulder as he let Captain Hale dragged him away towards the food table.

Erica was still staring at them with her mouth hanging open for a while after they were gone.

Apparently, Captain Hale’s spouse wasn’t someone intimidating at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was scared of Captain Hale and not the other way around. So if he actually scared, it meant it was something serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for reading, leaving kudos and leaving comments! >< You guys are so amazing. 
> 
> Okay, so, this fanfic supposed to be a one-shot only, but [skyland3_nightfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyland3_nightfall/pseuds/skyland3_nightfall)'s comment inspires me to write another so, here we go.

After the Christmas function, Stiles was practically became the hot topic of the whole precinct. Everyone talked about him all the damn time, or well, when Captain Hale wasn’t on sight. And Stiles stayed as the hot topic even three months after.

Because apparently the Christmas function was the tipping point. Their Captain had hid his husband from everyone for the whole two years, and after that event, Stiles managed to appear at their station at least twice a week. Simply just to take Captain Hale out for lunch, or hang out with everyone else.

And everyone definitely loved Stiles.

The first time Scott met him, they hit it off immediately, and by the end of the Christmas party, they already declared themselves as ‘bros for life’. Much to Captain Hale’s delight.

Lydia wasn’t any different. While with Erica and Scott he got into a lengthy discussion about geeky stuff, Stiles and Lydia somehow managed to engage in discussion about _science_. Because Stiles was working as the Head Scientist at Satomi Corp—and wow, that impressed everyone even more since that company was a very prestigious one—and that made Lydia loved him because, “He’s pretty smart,” she said. And coming from Lydia, that was the highest praise anyone could ever get anyway.

Isaac couldn’t stop looking at him with awe. “He’s practically immune to Captain Hale’s glare, guys. He’s awesome,” he said.

Danny and Boyd were pretty subtle about it, but they definitely liked Stiles as well.

Stiles’ presence kind of balancing Captain Hale’s presence. In where Captain was all frowns, Stiles would be all smiles. And when their Captain intimidated everyone, Stiles was this harmless and loving guy everyone adored.

Or so everyone thought until that afternoon.

It started out as a normal day. They did morning briefing, Captain Hale assigned their duty for the day and everyone worked as usual. Then it was lunch time, and when Captain Hale’s unit heard people in the front office greeted, “Hi, Stiles!” they still didn’t notice nothing uncommon. It was just their regular afternoon when Stiles came over like usual.

But then, they heard commotion from Captain Hale’s office, and when everyone looked up, they saw their Captain was actually _scared._

That automatically alerted everyone, made them tense. Because _Derek Hale wasn’t supposed to be afraid of anything_. He was the one who was always ready to take bullets for everyone in his team. He wasn’t scared when a poisonous bullet hit his arm and calmly told Isaac to cut off his arm using a saw if the medic didn’t respond. He made kids cry during Halloween’s visit even when he was the only one without costume. Everything was scared of Captain Hale and not the other way around. So if he actually scared, it meant it was something serious.

Erica’s mind immediately jumped to the serial killer they just put to jail last month. Probably she broke out of prison? But then Captain Hale said, “Tell Stiles I’m not here if he’s looking for me,” before he rushed out of the room, made everyone’s eyebrows shot up.

However, he didn’t even make it out of the room because Stiles was already there, at the door.

And when everyone caught the sight of him, everyone shuddered in fear. Even _Captain Hale_. Because he downright looked murderous right over there. Sure, Stiles was smiling. But it didn’t reach his eyes at all and there was something in his eyes that screamed bloody murder.

For the first time after Erica knew the guy, she finally revised her thought of Stiles. _He was very intimidating_.

“Derek Alexander Hale,” Stiles said. His voice sweet yet scary.

Stiles didn’t move, but Captain Hale took a step back, then grabbed Boyd who stood near him and actually put the guy between himself and his husband. At that, Stiles growled angrily as he marched towards his husband. “Goddammit, Derek! Stop using Boyd as your shield and face me!”

Boyd looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, but sadly, Captain Hale held on his arms too tight so he couldn’t run away.

“I’m sorry!” Captain Hale said to everyone’s surprise. “I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“I already _told_ you not to park your goddamn Camaro there and yet you still did it!” Stiles shouted angrily. “And I already _told_ you to be careful when you drive out this morning, but you still _hit my Jeep_. Come out from behind Boyd so I can rip your throat out with my teeth!”

Captain Hale maneuvered Boyd’s body, and slipped away towards the exit, actually ran for his life while yelling, “I’m sorry!”

Stiles groaned and chase after him, leaving everyone froze in shock.

* * *

Few hours later though, Captain Hale entered the room again, looking disheveled, with a _huge ass_ hickey on his neck and he cleared his throat uncomfortably at everyone. “Get back to work,” he said, walked into his office while avoided looking at everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write more about this, and if you have any ideas on what should happen in this universe, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)! XD


End file.
